


La prima volta che ti ho parlato.

by ILoveSeblesEFerrari



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveSeblesEFerrari/pseuds/ILoveSeblesEFerrari
Summary: Come le cose sono andate fra Charles e Seb quando si sono incontrati.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 3





	La prima volta che ti ho parlato.

**Author's Note:**

> Vi auguro semplicemente buona lettura.

Erano passati pochi anni dalla sua ultima vittoria come campione del mondo, ok forse non pochissimi per un mondo come la formula uno. Tutti i piloti che erano al suo fianco stavano pian piano lasciando le corse e sempre più giovani ci arrivavano. Da anni vi era Max, era arrivato alle corse in un età davvero esageratamente giovane, non gli aveva mai parlato molto, avevano scambiato solo poche parole di convenienza, non credeva davvero avessero molto in comune. Stava camminando tranquillo per i paddock osservando le nuove facce, alcuni sembravano simpatici, altri invece erano più enigmatici del sorriso della gioconda. Uno di questi piloti che proprio non riusciva ad inquadrare era Charles Leclerc. Era sicuro di avere su di se lo sguardo del ragazzo più volte di quanto fosse normale. Volta appena lo sguardo verso la scuderia dell'Alfa Romeo ed eccolo la, i suoi occhi, carini certo, erano puntati nuovamente su di lui. Si volta verso il proprio compagno di squadra scuotendo la testa sospirando.

"Kimi, mi stava guardando nuovamente, l'ho notato poco fa mentre passavamo."

Si volta appena verso di lui tornando poi a guardare davanti. "Sei sicuro di non essere tu a guardare sempre lui? Semplicemente può avere alzato lo sguardo mentre passavamo."

"No, no non sono paranoico, lui mi guarda spesso, anzi più che spesso."

"Ho detto che sono paranoico? No, te lo dici da solo Seb, e poi scusa se noti che lui ti guarda così spesso non sarà che anche tu lo guardi un po' più del normale?"

"Cos- no, no ovviamente no, io lo guardo perché... credo lui... mi odia" Si insomma, si sentiva osservato no? Era normale pensarlo se ti guardavano così intensamente.

"Perché?" Scuote la testa lasciandosi sfuggire una piccola risata. Quanto poteva essere assurdo? "Sebastian, rilassati, probabilmente guarda la scuderia più che te. Fai parte della Ferrari, chiunque vorrebbe essere al tuo posto, evidentemente l'occhio fugge sul marchio del cavallino." Arriva al box dandogli una pacca sulla spalla prima di andare alla propria macchina per parlare con i propri ingegneri.

Si ferma all'entrata vedendo l'amico allontanarsi e scuote la testa, era sicuro che qualcosa non andava, non era paranoico. Sospira scuotendo la testa, bhe odio o meno doveva pensare a svolgere il suo lavoro correttamente quindi resetta la mente e si avvicina ai suoi meccanici. Era stata una giornata piuttosto pesante e si affretta a tornare in albergo, doveva sbrigarsi aveva un pranzo con la squadra ed era già piuttosto in ritardo. Vede l'ascensore che si stava chiudendo e fa una corsa mettendo la mano per fermare le porte che si stavano chiudendo entrando e sospirando prima di voltarsi e notare quel ragazzo li nell'angolo. "Ehm, ciao, scusa sai vado di fretta per questo..." Ok sperava di arrivare rapido al suo piano, non riusciva a parlare con quel ragazzo e comunque nemmeno aveva ricevuto una risposta, appena la porta si apre esce rapidamente andando in camera a prepararsi, gli era parso di notare che anche lui era sceso a quel piano ma non sapeva se fosse entrato o meno in qualche stanza. Fa una doccia veloce per rilassare un po' i nervi e si dirige al pranzo notando che tutti erano già arrivati e stavano aspettando solo lui. A grossi passi si dirige verso Kimi sedendosi e ascoltando le parole del loro team principal. Era stata una cena piacevole e ora si stavano rilassando parlando del più e del meno, non stava prestando troppo ascolto, era più concentrato sul sapere dove quel ragazzo fosse entrato. Si era talmente isolato da non accorgersi della mano di Kimi che si poggia sulla spalla facendolo letteralmente saltare dalla sedia. Si volta di scatto notando l'amico che tratteneva un mezzo sorriso, cercò con tutte le forze di non lasciar intravedere l'imbarazzo che stava provando ma dalla faccia di lui aveva capito che non serviva poi a molto. "Si? Qualcosa non va?"

"Dimmelo tu, non stai parlando molto questa sera e nemmeno ascolti, sono dieci minuti buoni che ti sto parlando e tu pensi al tuo nuovo amore."

"KIMI" si volta di lato notando che tutti lo stavano guardando e fa segno scuotendo la testa tornando a guardarlo con occhi increduli. "Ma che cavolo stai dicendo? Io non sto pensando a nessun amore, semplicemente quel ragazzino mi fa impazzire, sai che prima di venire qui l'ho incontrato?"

"Come posso saperlo secondo te?" Ridacchia scuotendo la testa. "E poi che cosa ha fatto, esattamente, per farti avere questa reazione?"

Si massaggia nervosamente il braccio scuotendo la testa. "Non sono distratto a causa sua, io semplicemente, insomma non mi ha detto nemmeno ciao, io gli ho detto ciao e lui è rimasto li nell'angolo a guardarmi tutto il tempo." Sospira.

Ride scuotendo la testa "andiamo Seb, è il suo primo anno in F1, credi davvero che sia arrivato qui odiandoti?" Scuote la testa divertito, forse aveva bevuto troppo ma pazienza, era divertente farlo ammattire. "Chissà forse ha una tua foto in camera dove lancia freccette."

Lo guarda inarcando un sopracciglio. "Se hai finito di prendere in giro, grazie." Scuote la testa ridacchiando a sua volta. "E' sceso al mio stesso piano."

"Evidentemente la sua stanza si trova li Seb, tutto qui."

Annuisce più a se stesso che a Kimi, quando saluta tutti per recarsi alla stanza si guarda un po' intorno, chissà in quale stanza era ma, soprattutto, chissà se questo era davvero il suo piano. La stagione non stava andando troppo male, la macchina non sembrava affatto poco competitiva, certo era troppo presto per potersene accertare ma l'inizio prometteva bene. Stava facendo il giro della pista camminando accanto a Kimi quando si sentì colpire piano con una spallata. "Ehy, che cosa c'è?"

"Guarda dietro, sta arrivando la tua cotta in sella alla sua bici." Sogghigna.

Sospira dandogli una spinta scherzosa "ma la smetti? Ti ho già detto che non ho una cotta per lui."

"Però lo stai seguendo o forse mi sbaglio? No Seb, non mi sbaglio non ho bisogno della tua conferma. Sai esattamente ogni suo risultato."

"Cosa? No ok lo sto seguendo ma perché è davvero capace, insomma Kimi, è un piccolo talento, c'è da ammetterlo."

"Ti sta guardando, credo davvero tu gli piaccia."

"Cosa?" Si volta indietro notando lo sguardo del ragazzo su di lui e allora si decide, voleva sapere davvero che cosa avesse da guardarlo tanto. Solleva una mano facendogli segno di avvicinarsi a loro. Lo vede fermarsi un momento, sembrava incredulo, alla fine si avvicina a loro guardandoli velocemente tornando poi a guardarlo negli occhi. Ok, era carino, sembrava imbarazzato, si agitava tutto. "Ciao, volevo solo farti i complimenti per queste prime gare, sei davvero un buon pilota."

Sgrana gli occhi notando che Sebastian, proprio Sebastian Vettel, gli stava facendo i complimenti. Si sentiva un mix di agitazione in corpo, era sempre stato il suo idolo. "I- io, grazie, cioè io seguo te, cioè non come farebbe uno stalking ma nel senso che mi piaci. NO..." Vede i due fare un mezzo balzo indietro e abbassa i toni, sentiva il proprio volto in fiamme, Dio che umiliazione. "No, cioè, volevo dire che mi piace il tuo modo di fare, mi piace il pilota che sei. Io prendo davvero tanto esempio da te, sei davvero il mio idolo e..." Sente Kimi ridere e vede Sebastian seguirlo ridendo a sua volta.

"Ok ragazzo, prendi fiato, va tutto bene ok? Non ci svenire qui davanti agli occhi."

Si volta cercando di smettere di ridere vedendo il ragazzo abbassare gli occhi. "Bhe, mi piaci anche tu" sente Kimi lasciarsi sfuggire un'altra mezza risata e lo colpisce con una gomitata sorridendo però più ampiamente a sua volta. "Sei davvero un buon pilota Charles, ti va di continuare a camminare con noi?"

"SI" cerca di darsi una calmata schiarendosi appena la voce. "Cioè si, mi piacerebbe molto." Cammina accanto ai due rilassandosi man mano e riuscendo ad avere con loro una discussione più normale.

Da quel giorno aveva avuto molto più modo di parlare con Charles, quando faceva il giro della pista se lo incrociava allora lo invitava a camminare con lui e, era contento di notarlo, il ragazzo aveva sempre accettato con un sorriso sereno sulle labbra. La stagione stava volgendo al termine e ogni aspettativa ormai era dimenticata, poteva essere un grande anno, lo sapeva, ma i numerosi incidenti, le incomprensioni avevano finito per sfasciare tutto. La vittoria era andata a Lewis, non aveva molti dubbi, aveva capito fin da subito che Valtteri era diverso da Nico, lui non aveva minimamente alzato la testa contro Lewis, Nico, invece, non l'aveva mai abbassata. Sospira, bisognava essere sportivi no? Aveva vinto quindi tante congratulazioni Mercedes ma era arrivato il momento di voltare pagina. Quello che più lo scosse era che avrebbe voltato pagina più del previsto, Kimi avrebbe lasciato la squadra, era stato deciso uno scambio tra Alfa Romeo e Ferrari, al posto di Kimi sarebbe arrivato proprio lui, Charles Leclerc. Non ne era davvero meravigliato, con una macchina, non esattamente big, era riuscito a diventare quinto in campionato, incredibile. Certo era stato bravo ma non era sicuro che passare in un team così pressante fosse la cosa migliore per un ragazzo della sua età. Ovviamente al suo posto era più che sicuro che avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa.

Era l'inizio dei nuovi test, avrebbe presto incontrato Sebastian, non era sembrato entusiasta di averlo in squadra ma non se la presa. Avrebbe mostrato al compagno di essere una buona spalla e che il suo aiuto sarebbe stato prezioso, voleva davvero dare il massimo e allo stesso tempo si sarebbe assicurato di apprendere da Seb tutto quello che poteva, era pur sempre un campione come pochi.

Non era stato facile per lui abituarsi ad un nuovo compagno di squadra, avrebbe preferito di gran lunga continuare con Kimi ma la scuderia aveva scelto diversamente. Avevano corso solo qualche gara, non erano andate alla grande ma il ragazzo tentava di tutto per aiutarlo, era più che disponibile per ogni cosa. Doveva ammettere che osservare Charles lo aveva aiutato, un pò, a ritrovare anche il vecchio pilota che era in se. Avevano girato insieme diversi video di promozione e non solo, doveva ammettere che per certi versi era divertente ma una cosa gli fu subito chiare, il ragazzo era altamente competitivo, lo avrebbe scoperto poi meglio in gara.

Le prime gare non erano state facili per loro, la macchina non sembrava averne mai per raggiungere la Mercedes o la Red Bull. Non avevano mai demorso e, anche se forse un pò tardi, la macchina sembrava cominciare a reagire. La vittoria in Belgio, la sua prima vittoria, stringe a se Sebastian con forza, non ci sarebbe riuscito senza di lui. Le cose sembravano andare per il verso giusto anche se erano ben lontani dalla forma perfetta della macchina. Monza, circuito di casa, non era davvero pronto ad affrontare tutto lo stress che quella gara comportava, era stupendo essere li se guidavi una rossa ma, era altrettanto spossante. Nessuno poteva davvero capirlo, nessuno se non un pilota di Ferrari.

Era andato tutto storto in quella gara, dalle qualifiche alla gara, anche peggiore se possibile nell'ultima. Non era più sicuro di fidarsi del giovane compagno, non aveva mantenuto i patti stabiliti. Certo il ragazzo si difendeva dietro alla scusa del caos in casa ma lui non era davvero sicuro di potergli credere. Aveva visto Mattia, nuovo team principal, parlare con entrambi e chiarire che le cose sarebbero state chiarite col tempo. Al momento tutta la squadra voleva solo festeggiare una vittoria davvero tanto attesa, lui non voleva apparire scortese ma davvero non aveva alcuna voglia di festeggiare. Si avvia velocemente in camera dopo aver fatto un rapido saluto a tutti, stava lasciando la zona quando nota una porta socchiusa e la spinge appena un po' in più notando il ragazzo seduto alla finestra a piangere. Conosceva la vita di Charles, insomma a grandi linee, forse piangeva così disperato perché non aveva suo padre accanto con cui avrebbe voluto festeggiare. Si allontana approfittando che non lo avesse sentito, onestamente era troppo arrabbiato per potersi occupare di lui. Le gare successive non andarono meglio, certo la sua vittoria a Singapore lo aveva scaldato ma era durata poco. Aveva creduto di aver risolto con Charles per quanto riguardava le corse passate ma a Sochi avevano ancora discusso, certo aveva sbagliato a non cedere subito la posizione a Charles ma si era scoperto un po' vendicativo per Monza. Finita la gara decise di affrontarlo una buona volta, le cose stavano degenerando troppo rapidamente, non riuscivano a trattenere il loro stato emotivo nemmeno mentre giravano i video prestabiliti. Bussa alla porta della stanza di Charles aspettando che aprisse per poi entrare senza davvero essere invitato a farlo. "Adesso noi due parliamo Charles."

Lo guarda sgranando gli occhi per poi scuotere la testa. "Sebastian, per favore esci di qua, voglio riposare, possiamo parlare domani." Gli fa segno di andare via tenendo la porta aperta.

Si avvicina alla porta prima di afferrarla e sbatterla guardando Charles indietreggiare e si avvicina a lui a passo svelto. "No, ho detto che parliamo adesso e la risolviamo, sono stato chiaro?"

Lo guarda negli occhi indietreggiando, sembrava davvero gelido e arrabbiato, come erano arrivati a questo punto? "Sebastian, non ho detto che non voglio parlare, ho solo detto che al momento non sono abbastanza..." Cade sul letto non essendosi accorto di averlo raggiunto inciampandoci. Stava per alzarsi quando Sebastian gli fu a cavalcioni bloccandolo con i polsi sul letto guardandolo negli occhi. "SEBASTIAN, COSA FAI?"

"Che ti salta in mente? Non ti faccio niente, cosa c'è solo perché sono bisessuale allora hai paura che ti violento? Abbassa la cresta moccioso. Voglio solo parlarti e voglio che le mie parole ti arrivino chiare." Nota di aver stretto con troppa forza i polsi ma non se ne preoccupa, anzi, lo blocca con ancora più forza sul letto schiacciandolo giù col proprio corpo. Lo vede stringere gli occhi e voltare lo sguardo di lato. "Guardami negli occhi, guardami Charles cazzo." Preme maggiormente contro il suo corpo col proprio sentendolo inarcarsi appena sotto di lui lasciandosi sfuggire un gemito di piacere. Lo guarda quasi incredulo vedendolo avvampare e sussultare prima di lasciare la presa su di lui allontanandosi da lui.

Si raggomitola sul letto cominciando a piangere stringendosi da solo. "Va via Sebastian, per favore..."

Lo guarda ancora confuso ma decide di allontanarsi rapidamente chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle. Si sentiva davvero un verme per quello che aveva fatto, lasciare Charles in uno stato piuttosto sconvolto, ma aveva davvero bisogno di parlare con qualcuno di cui si fidava quindi non esita a bussare alla camera di Kimi. Fortunatamente l'amico era li e, come sempre, lo accoglie per ascoltare i suoi problemi.

"Fammi capire, tu lo hai sovrastato quando lo hai visto cadere sul letto?"

"Si, ero arrabbiato, lui non faceva altro che scappare e io volevo solo stesse fermo e mi ascoltasse un minuto."

"E dopo quello che è successo lui stava piangendo ma tu sei ugualmente andato via anche se sembrava in crisi, è così giusto?"

"Andiamo Kimi, detto così sembra davvero che io sia un mostro."

"Non è quello che sto insinuando, ma ascoltami Seb, tu devi chiarire le cose con quel ragazzo, fate parte della stessa squadra e già non va bene ci siano attriti tra di voi. Ma dopo quanto è successo le cose potrebbero davvero degenerare."

"Credi potrebbe parlarne a qualcuno? Insomma del fatto che..."

"No no, certo che no, insomma da come hai detto il ragazzo è piuttosto attratto da te no? O comunque lo era dalla situazione, io credo di aver già capito quale delle due è corretta ma dovrai esserne certo."

"Non credo si lascerà avvicinare da me, non dopo oggi."

"Allora dovrai trovare il modo amico."

Facile a dirsi, ma non tanto a farsi, questo era quello che pensava mentre stava disteso sul letto e pensava continuamente a quello che aveva fatto e a come il giovane aveva reagito. Vi era una sola possibilità per fermarlo prima che raggiungesse la squadra e per quanto gli sembrasse losco lo avrebbe fatto. La mattina presto si alza e dopo una rapida doccia si avvicina alla porta del ragazzo, era più che sicuro che, nonostante si alzasse solitamente prima di lui, non era ancora uscito dalla camera. Appena vede la porta aprirsi gli tappa la bocca e lo spinge in camera sentendolo agitarsi contro di lui. 'Cavolo sembro davvero un maniaco' "Charles, Charles sono io, sono Sebastian, calmati." Lo sente calmarsi e lo lascia andare vedendolo allontanarsi e voltarsi per guardarlo negli occhi, sembrava davvero sorpreso ma gli occhi mostravano decisione.

"Sebastian, ma cosa diavolo ti salta in mente? Perché sei entrato così in camera mia." Si poggia al muro respirando un pò con affanno per lo spavento di prima.

"Mi dispiace Charles, ma dobbiamo parlare, e già so che alla fine avresti optato per sfuggirmi." Infatti lo vede agitarsi e tentare di andare alla porta dicendo che non avevano nulla da dirsi. Lo afferra prontamente facendolo indietreggiare bloccandolo a muro. "E infatti mi mostri che ho ragione, non sai affrontarmi?"

"Mi dispiace, mi dispiace ok? Starò più attento a quello che faccio o dico d'ora in poi, adesso possiamo andare?" Appoggia le mani contro le sue spalle per tenerlo, quanto possibile, lontano da se.

"Non voglio parlare di quello, su quello ci troviamo d'accordo entrambi che abbiamo bisogno di una regolata, io parlo di quello che è successo ieri sera, del fatto che mi eviti bellamente appena puoi. Quale è il motivo? Il mio comportamento? La mia sessualità? O la tua?"

"Non so a cosa tu ti riferisca Sebastian, per favore lasciami andare, non voglio fare tardi lo sai."

"Non sai a cosa mi riferisco dici? Bene, se non lo capisci con le parole allora proviamo così." Gli afferra le mani togliendole dalle proprie spalle e bloccandole a muro, certo Kimi gli aveva detto di non spaventarlo ma Charles era davvero capace di innervosirlo se ci si metteva. Con decisione comincia a strofinarsi contro di lui facendo scontrare i bacini con forza, Charles non era affatto male quindi la cosa non gli stava dispiacendo particolarmente. Lo ferma con forza notando quanto si ribellasse inizialmente prima di sciogliersi contro di lui e cominciare a lasciarsi andare sentendolo sospirare di piacere e accennare, addirittura, a qualche spinta contro di lui. Sapeva che non era la cosa più giusta da fare ma continua a spingersi contro di lui fino a che non vengono entrambi nei pantaloni, sospira appena guardando poi il ragazzo lasciandolo andare vedendolo accasciarsi lungo il muro inginocchiandosi per essere al suo livello. "Che significa questo?"

Si asciuga frettolosamente le lacrime, lo aveva sempre ignorato e questo aveva fatto in modo di trattenere meglio quello che era. "Cosa significa questo? Cosa significa che piangevi a Monza ma me ne sono sbattuto pur vedendoti?" Lo guarda negli occhi notandolo sbalordito. "Si, ti ho visto, ma non ti ho fermato." Lascia cadere le lacrime per poi lanciarsi contro di lui colpendolo con un pugno sulla spalla e poi un altro e un altro ancora. "CHE COSA SIGNIFICA SEBASTIAN? FORSE CHE SEI SEMPRE STATO LA PERSONA CHE CERCAVO? SEI STATO PRIMA IL MIO IDOLO E POI LA PERSONA CHE AMO? SOFFRIVO A MONZA VEDENDOTI COSì ARRABBIATO CON ME, IO TI AMO E TU MI ODI COME CREDI CHE POSSO SENTIRMI? SONO GELOSO E SO DI NON AVERNE DIRITTO E QUESTO MI FA MALE" Sgrana gli occhi sentendosi zittire da un bacio guardando gli occhi di Sebastian nel mentre sentendolo allontanarsi lentamente.

"Non ti odio, non centra nulla la formula uno con le persone fuori, non siamo gli stessi qui o in pista. Il voler prevalere l'uno sull'altro non significa non poter essere legati poi fuori." Gli accarezza la guancia asciugando le lacrime guardandolo negli occhi. "Non mi sono accorto dei tuoi sentimenti, mi dispiace, ma non dire che ti odio non è così, chiaro?"

Annuisce per poi guardarlo negli occhi. "Mi sono innamorato quando ancora mi invitavi a venire con te e Kimi a camminare sulla pista."

Sorride, era davvero tanto tempo. "Ehy, nemmeno tu mi sei indifferente, mi hai attratto fin dalla prima volta che ti ho visto, non posso definirmi innamorato, mi dispiace, ma vorrei provarci. Ti va? Sono interessato..."

"Quindi c'è possibilità che tu ricambi i miei sentimenti?" Lo guarda leggermente sorpreso, era più di quanto lui stesso aveva mai osato sperare.

"Si, si c'è una forte probabilità, già mi piace baciarti." Si avvicina a lui baciandolo sentendolo poi ricambiare il bacio sorridendo sulle sue labbra. "Però promettimi che manterremo fuori le liti in carriera."

Annuisce per poi appoggiarsi a lui lasciandosi coccolare un po', non era ancora innamorato di lui, lo accettava, ma ora che aveva una possibilità avrebbe fatto di tutto per farlo innamorare di se. Dopo qualche minuto si sente accarezzare la schiena e sente Sebastian aiutarlo ad alzarsi.

"Coraggio piccolo, ripuliamoci e andiamo" una volta finito esce dalla stanza con lui raggiungendo gli altri, avevano parlato della situazione ed entrambi avevano chiarito che non si sarebbe più verificato nulla di simile. Dopo qualche giorno avevano dovuto girare una nuova challenge, questa volta apparivano piuttosto rilassati, forse anche troppo, si sorridevano quasi per istinto e si ritrovavano a cercarsi con lo sguardo più volte. Non ne era sicuro, ma qualcosa gli diceva che presto, lui e Charles, sarebbero stati una coppia inseparabile, almeno fuori dalle piste.


End file.
